Randy Orton x Seth Rollins: Travel Oneshot
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: When Seth Rollins has to travel with Randy Orton, what happens? Randy Orton/Seth Rollins Oneshot Slash.


**This is a slash fanfic. Warnings: Gay Sex, Cussing. Hope you like it!**

Seth Rollins had just turned his back on The Shield. He had shocked the entire WWE Universe, including all of the superstars backstage. After a year and a half of dominance, Rollins was done with them and joined The Authority. Seth walked backstage, looking for Triple H. After strolling down the crowded hallway for awhile, he saw Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Steph! Where's Hunter?" Rollins asked.

"Oh hey Seth. He's actually in my office right now. He isn't busy. You can go talk to him." Steph told Seth.

"Thanks! I know I can always count on you!" Seth said, smiling until he turned around. _I hate that bitch but she's useful,_ Rollins thought. Seth found Stephanie's office and saw two men standing in there, Triple H and Randy Orton. "Hey guys. So I actually have a question for you Hunter." Seth said, as they both looked at him.

"Oh ok cool. Me and Orton were just talking about you actually. All good things." Triple H said, grinning.

"Oh well that's either horrifying or great! But my question is, who will I be traveling with now that I can't be seen with Dean or Roman?" Seth asked, hoping for someone he was friends with.

"Ah. I thought about that earlier. And I decided on the man next to me, Randy Orton. I think you guys need to hang out more because you'll be doing a lot of work with him soon in the ring. Sound good." Hunter said. At first, Rollins was ecstatic. He respected Randy greatly and thought Triple H's idea made sense. Plus, Seth, like everyone else, had always found Randy hot. But at the same time, they hadn't always got along. Seth had always been seen as the new future of WWE, which bothered Orton.

"Yeah, sounds great." Rollins said, eyeing Orton, who was grinning.

"I personally think it's a great idea. I haven't gotten much time to talk with Seth boy here, so now this gives me a chance." Orton said, not letting his gaze leave Rollins. "Well, I guess we should get going then Seth." Orton said, walking in his direction.

"Yeah sure." Seth said, unsure what to think. "We probably should both change first right?" Seth asked, noticing they were both in ring gear.

"I see no need to. We're just going back to the hotel anyway." Orton said, and Rollins nodded even though he thought it was weird. Orton only had his trunks, knee pads, and boots on so Rollins was a little confused. Rollins walked behind Orton, not making conversation. Then, Seth's gaze moved a little further down. Seth watched Randy's nice ass slightly sticking out of the attire. He looked up to see Randy smiling and looking back at him. Seth blushed as the awkwardness continued. Randy led them to his car and they got in. They drove in complete silence, with Seth ocassionally checking out Randy's abs and chest.

"That cargo vest can't be comfortable, is it?" Randy asked, implying something.

"Its not too bad but it isn't my favorite." Seth said to Randy.

"Then take the fucking thing off. I don't care really." Randy said to Seth. Seth took it off as Randy watched. _He's definitely forward. I like it,_ Seth thought. "See, that's better. Now you can show off your body. That cargo vest was a bitch for covering all of that up." Randy said, rubbing Seth's chest. "Sorry if I'm making this weird I just appreciate a good body." Randy told Seth as they arrived at the hotel.

"Its fine." Seth said, softly. Randy got his room key and they headed up the elevator. They got to the room and opened it, only to find just one bed.

"Shit, they screwed this up. Oh well. We'll live." Randy said. Seth got a little excited at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Randy. Seth realized Randy was putting it out there, and Seth needed to take it fast. Seth pretended to drop his phone and picked it up slowly, having his bubble butt right by Randy's crotch.

"Sorry if that bothered you." Seth said, standing up and getting close to Randy.

"It's fine." Randy said, grabbing Seth's ass. Randy threw him on the bed and attacked Seth's lips, putting tongue in and everything. Seth turned him around and took off his own pants. Seth then sat on Randy's trunks and moved up and down, still kissing Randy. Seth then moved further down Randy's body, sucking his erect nipples. Randy moaned. Seth continued to suck on those before rubbing Randy's chest and licking all over. Seth moved little lower and rubbed Randy's bulge through the trunks.

"Take those damn things off." Randy said, in complete enjoyment. Seth pulled them down to see Randy's huge 10 inch cock, already rock solid. Seth went straight to work, sucking on the head before moving lower. Randy moved his hands through Seth's blonde and black hair. Seth was a master at blowjobs, having sucked Roman Reigns once everynight. Seth bobbed up and down all the way down to Randy's shaven torso. Seth sucked faster and faster, enjoying every bit of Randy's cock. Randy moaned. Seth continued to bob until Randy pulled Seth's face away. Randy brought Seth in closer for a kiss. Randy ripped Seth's underwear off him, revealing one of the most perfect butts Randy's seen. Randy turned Seth over on the bed and buried his face in his ass. Randy spread Seth's buttcheeks apart, licking the little pink hole.

"You taste so good Seth." Randy said. Seth moaned as Randy continued to flick his snake-like tonuge in and out of Rollins. Randy spread him out some and put a finger in Seth's sensitive area. He went in and out at a steady pace.

"Randy, I need you in me, now." Seth screamed. Randy positioned his cock into Seth, making them both moan. Randy pushed in slowly. Rollins adjusted himself to have Orton's whole cock in him. Randy made sure he was ready and begin to fuck in and out. Orton moaned as he quickened the pace.

"You have the best ass ever." Randy yelled. Randy then began go further in, making loud sounds all across the room. Randy pounded Seth as Rollins grunted with joy. Smells of sex were all around the room. Randy went balls in as he got close. Randy cursed and shot tons of cum all over Seth's ass. Randy got out and breathed heavy. Seth stood up and jacked off before Orton walked over and put Seth's entire cock into his mouth at once, bobbing in and out fast.

"I think..I think..I'm gonna.."Seth said before cumming in Orton's mouth, who swallowed. They laid down in bed and breathed before Orton talked.

"I think Triple H's idea really was good." Randy said, laughing.


End file.
